


One Other Animal

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled with Supergirl.





	One Other Animal

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled with Supergirl as the latter cuddled an expensive toy.

THE END


End file.
